Alice et les cadeaux de noël, le retour
by Iroko
Summary: Alice a toujours du mal à attendre le 25 matin pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Cette année ce sera plus facile mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle est impatiente, et pas seulement pour les cadeaux qu'elle va recevoir...


Blabla de l'auteur : L'année dernière Alice rendait sa famille chèvre. Quant est-il de cette année ?

 **Alice et les cadeaux de noël, le retour**

C'était l'effervescence chez les Cullen. Tout devait être prêt pour le réveillon et il y avait encore des choses à faire – alors qu'on aurait pu penser que des vampires ne dormant pas de la nuit s'en sortiraient mieux que les propres humains coincés entre le boulot et le sommeil nécessaire.

Ils avaient néanmoins l'excuse de deux paires de bras en moins par rapport à d'habitude, vu qu'Alice était partie chercher un « super cadeau » à l'autre bout de la planète – enfin en Angleterre, mais c'était pas tout près non plus – en embarquant Jasper dont elle aurait besoin pour ramener le mystérieux cadeau. Edward ne savait même pas ce qu'était ce super cadeau et pour qui il était, Alice en avait visiblement eu l'idée alors qu'il était à la chasse et s'était dépêché de rejoindre New York pour l'empêcher de lire dans sa tête, quitte à dormir à l'hôtel si elle ne trouvait pas d'avion tout de suite.

Depuis ils avaient juste reçu quelques sms type « On est bien arrivés », « Ne laissez pas Emmett sortir dans la forêt ce soir, il y a trop de loups » ou « La mode est au blanc et argent pour le sapin cette année » - qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire de la mode en Angleterre ? Ils étaient aux Etats-Unis ! Et de toute manière le sapin était déjà décoré, ils allaient pas le refaire.

Au moins cette année ils n'auraient pas à supporter l'impatience d'Alice à ouvrir les cadeaux avant le 25 au matin vu qu'elle avait prévenu qu'ils ne pourraient pas être de retour à la maison avant 11h de ce matin.

Alors qu'il essayait – en vain – de penser à autre chose, Edward perçu soudain les pensées d'un humain qui se rapprochait. Un… livreur ? Oui c'était un livreur qui pestait sur leur maison à l'écart et le gros colis qu'il devrait y livrer, sans compter travailler le jour de noël… Edward prévint sa famille qui fut aussi surprise que lui. Le colis devait être une commande de Jasper ou d'Alice. Ils sortirent tous pour accueillir le livreur qui marmonna à peine bonjour avant de prendre sa fiche et de demander :

\- C'est bien ici « Ed... edwarde Cullen » ?

\- Euh, oui c'est moi.

Passant sur le massacre de son nom, Edward suivit le livreur qui alla ouvrir l'arrière de sa camionnette. Après avoir retrouvé le gros paquet – 1 mètre sur 1 mètre à vue d'œil – identifié sur son bon de livraison, il l'éjecta sans égard, seuls les réflexes d'Edward lui permettant de ralentir la chute du paquet.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi délicat ?

\- Y'a pas marqué fragile, maintenant vous me signez la réception, j'ai pas que vous à livrer.

Edward serra les dents pour se retenir de les monter à l'odieux personnage qui partit ensuite sans demander son reste. Les regards noirs qui suivaient la camionnette furent interrompus par la voix d'Emmett :

\- Dites, c'est moi ou il y a un battement de cœur qui vient du colis ?

L'attention se reporta sur le paquet qui contenait effectivement quelque chose de vivant à en croire leurs oreilles. Par contre, si Edward sentait une présence il n'entendait pas de pensées.

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un a eu pitié de toi et t'a offert un gros chien pour que tu ne sois plus tout seul ?

\- Merci Emmett, vraiment.

\- La seule manière de le savoir c'est de l'ouvrir.

Toute la famille se pencha au-dessus du carton alors qu'Edward l'ouvrit prudemment… pour découvrir un joli papier cadeau.

\- J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas le coup du paquet dans le paquet jusqu'à se retrouver avec une pièce de 5 centimes.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Emmett qui leva les mains pour s'en défendre :

\- Si c'était moi, Edward l'aurait su !

\- Pas si tu avais bien caché ton coup. Mais tu es effectivement innocent… pour cette fois.

Détournant ses yeux de la fausse moue d'innocent accusé à tord du blagueur de la famille, Edward entreprit de défaire le paquet cadeau, découvrant une boîte qui remplissait quand même le carton à 98%. Ça avait plus l'air d'un paquet sous emballage de protection que d'une blague. Enfin on allait voir en ouvrant. Edward tira donc sur le dessus du paquet qui s'ouvrit pour révéler… un humain. Les Cullen eurent à peine le temps de le détailler qu'Edward l'agrippa et le sortit du paquet en grognant :

\- Mien !

Les autres sursautèrent, estomaqués. C'était déjà surprenant de recevoir un humain par colis, et c'était l'âme-sœur d'Edward ? En plus – pour ce qu'en laissait voir Edward – c'était un homme ? Aucun d'eux n'avait envisagé ce cas de figure pour la future moitié d'Edward, et certainement pas le principal intéressé qui s'était toujours langui de sa future compagne.

Ils restèrent plantés là, sans oser faire un geste, de peur que le vampire d'Edward ne fuit leur compagnie pour aller mordre son compagnon dans un coin isolé des bois. Ce qui serait dangereux pour deux raisons : une, si le vampire perdait le contrôle il risquait de tuer son compagnon sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, deux, s'il tombait sur des Quileutes en patrouille, ceux-ci se feraient un devoir de le tuer pour protéger l'humain.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Alice et Jasper arrivèrent au pas de course vampirique. Edward se tendit un instant avant que le pouvoir de Jasper ne l'atteigne. Il se détendit rapidement et retrouva ses esprits pour regarder ce qu'il tenait entre ses bras, interloqué.

\- Joyeux noël, Edward !

Un Edward bouche-bée releva la tête vers une Alice surexcitée qui souriait à s'en déchirer les commissures des lèvres. Maintenant que son esprit devenait plus clair, il pouvait entendre ses pensées, revivant la vision où Alice avait vu son compagnon et l'idée qu'elle avait eu d'essayer de le surprendre complètement pour une fois - comme elle, il savait toujours ce qu'on allait lui offrir à l'avance.

\- Eh bien Alice, tu as fait fort. C'est une jolie surprise mais il aurait été plus prudent de laisser Jasper pour calmer le vampire d'Edward dès qu'il a vu son compagnon. Edward est le plus rapide d'entre nous, s'il avait fui, on n'aurait pas pu le rattraper.

\- Je sais Carlisle. Mais j'avais besoin de Jasper pour fabriquer le passeport du nouveau membre de la famille. Mais on était à la lisière du pouvoir d'Edward, prêts à sprinter dès que la surprise aurait fait effet. Et je monitorais soigneusement mes visions.

\- Merci pour le cadeau de noël Alice. Mais c'est normal qu'il dorme encore ?

\- On lui a donné un somnifère. Ça aurait bien été la peine qu'on se donne tout ce mal pour que tu lises tout dans son esprit.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour le convaincre ? Vous ne l'avez pas kidnappé j'espère ?

\- Mais non, ça aurait été difficile de lui faire prendre l'avion autrement. En fait c'est un sorcier alors il est déjà au courant pour les vampires et les compagnons. Il était un peu anxieux mais l'idée d'avoir un compagnon qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il est lui a redonné l'espoir. Il faut savoir qu'il y a eu une guerre chez les sorciers en Angleterre jusqu'à l'année dernière, et s'il a fini vivant et héros de guerre, ce n'est pas le cas de tous ses proches. Ses meilleurs amis ont pris soin de lui mais ils n'arrivaient pas à le sortir de sa déprime et ils ont été soulagés d'apprendre qu'Harry aurait un compagnon pour l'aimer et veiller sur lui.

\- Harry…

Edward observa avec ravissement son compagnon. C'est vrai qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Et il semblait un peu maigre. Mais ses traits étaient détendus, visiblement l'idée de rencontrer Edward avait dû l'apaiser un peu. Edward avait hâte qu'il se réveille pour prendre soin de lui.

\- Bon, je propose qu'on rentre à l'intérieur, Harry risque de prendre froid là.

Deux secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée battait dans le vide alors qu'Edward était déjà sur le canapé du salon, entourant son compagnon de couvertures et le frictionnant avec une délicatesse exagérée, de peur de lui faire mal avec sa force de vampire. Le reste de la famille entra avec plus de calme – et de considération pour la pauvre porte, si fragile.

L'atmosphère attendrie face au bonheur et à la fébrilité d'Edward ne fit cependant pas long feu comme Alice se mit à trépigner sur place.

\- Maintenant qu'Edward a eu son cadeau, ouvrons les nôtres !

\- Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas attendre que Harry se réveille ? Et puis il faut que je lui cuisine quelque chose à manger.

\- Et puis on a peut-être le temps de lui trouver des cadeaux.

\- Mais il a Edward comme cadeau !

\- Si tu veux considérer que tu as offert Edward à Harry, comme tu as offert Harry à Edward, tu as tout à fait le droit, mais n'empêche pas le reste de la famille de lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme ils en ont envie.

\- Et évidemment, interdiction d'ouvrir les cadeaux tant que tout le monde n'est pas prêt.

\- C'est de la torture ! Ma robe doit être toute froissée à force de rester confinée dans sa boîte, et j'ai besoin de l'appareil photo pour immortaliser la mignonnitude d'Harry, et…

\- Silence ! C'est pas parce que tu connais déjà tes cadeaux par le menu que tu dois le dérouler aux autres. Découvrir ce que les autres ont reçu fait aussi partie du plaisir.

\- Et même si tu as l'éternité pour ça, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour essayer d'apprendre la patience.

\- Je suis irrécupérable, vous le savez bien depuis le temps que vous essayez !

\- Les causes perdues ne le sont que lorsqu'on les abandonne.

\- Du coup ma chère et « tendre », et si tu venais me filer un coup de main pour choisir parmi la montagne de vêtements que tu m'as offerts ces dernières années, quelques uns qui lui iraient ? C'est moi le plus proche en taille.

\- Bonne idée Jasper, moi je vais lui cuisiner un délicieux repas de noël.

\- Je vais lui offrir une voiture que je l'emmènerais choisir quand Edward le lâchera cinq minutes.

\- Et moi je vais le régaler du récit de toutes mes blagues.

\- Emmett ! Tu vas le faire fuir !

\- Bon bon. Je lui offrirais la dernière console de jeu.

\- Histoire d'en profiter également ? Mais c'est une bonne idée. Pour ma part je vais lui offrir un album photo, je suis sûr qu'avec Alice il aura vite de quoi le remplir.

La dénommée revint justement en tornade dans le salon, un paquet cadeau à la main.

\- Choisis et emballés ! Le p'tit Harry va être rhabillé.

\- Et notre armoire va devoir être réparée.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès ! Et puis elle devait être vieille pour être aussi fragile, on en achètera une autre.

\- Silence la sirène, Harrry est en train de se réveiller.

Toute l'attention se porta sur l'humain qui émergeait difficilement de son sommeil forcé, Alice trépignant – en silence – d'excitation. Après quelques mouvements désordonnés et deux bâillements de chat – un concert de « trop mignon » vint tinter au cerveau d'Edward – les paupières se mirent à papillonner, s'ouvrant sur deux yeux d'un vert magnifique qui se fixèrent rapidement sur Edward qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Harry.

\- E...edward ?

Edward hocha la tête, souriant comme un imbécile heureux en dévorant du regard son compagnon. Le regard incertain d'Harry s'adoucit et il sourit timidement. Il avait eu peur d'y croire et d'être déçu mais il avait vraiment un compagnon qui l'aimait. Et Alice ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était aussi beau. Edward laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Merci pour le compliment. Et toi tu es adorable et tes yeux sont magnifiques.

Harry piqua un fard en se rappelant la raison pour laquelle le lutin de noël avait insisté pour l'endormir malgré son angoisse. Au moins il avait pu se reposer sans faire de cauchemars. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'aller embrasser les joues rouges sous son nez et son vampire ronronna en entendant le « hmm » appréciatif qui traversa l'esprit d'Harry malgré sa gêne.

\- Ils sont trop choupis !

Edward grogna de désespoir et Harry lui fit un regard compatissant. Du peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec Alice et vu ce qu'on lui avait dit sur Emmett, il risquait d'expérimenter une vie de famille presque aussi animée que chez les Weasley avec les jumeaux. La mort de Fred n'eut pas le temps de remonter lui croquer le moral comme une voix hystérique vint accaparer son attention :

\- Bon maintenant il est réveillé, Edward est rassuré, on peut ouvrir nos cadeaux de noël ?!

Résignés, le reste de la famille abdiqua, et Carlisle avait à peine hoché la tête qu'une tornade leur avait déjà fourré un paquet dans les mains à chacun et était occupée à ouvrir un des siens. Edward écarta son paquet qui était entre lui et son compagnon qui dévisageait interdit le cadeau à son nom.

\- Joyeux noël Harry.

Harry releva ses yeux embués par l'émotion.

\- Joyeux noël Edward.

Leurs regards se perdirent dans celui de l'autre et leurs visages se rapprochèrent…

\- Bon, vous les ouvrez vos cadeaux, qu'on puisse ouvrir les suivants ?!

FIN

Joyeux noël !

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
